generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly Holiday
Formerly: Cling on surfaces, Shooting Webs, Claws used for assistance}} Beverly Holiday is the younger sister of Doctor Holiday. She first appeared in the episode "Lockdown" as an incurable raging spider-like E.V.O. Throughout the series, she was finally cured in the episode "A Family Holiday" and reunited with her older sister, Rebecca. History Lockdown One of the Petting Zoo's most dangerous E.V.O.s, Beverly was kept in The Hold, a containment area meant to hold the most dangerous creatures. She is later revealed to be Doctor Holiday's incurable sister, and it is implied that Providence is using her to keep Doc Holiday working for them. Beverly later breaks out of her cell after scratching the door a number of times before, as there are many deep gouges in the metal door. After breaking out she goes around capturing many operatives and putting them in her nest to keep them warm. It is unknown as to what she was going to do with them. Rex and the E.V.O. come to blows several times throughout, and Rex manages to stave off or avoid her each time. Near the end of the episode she grabs Noah to add to her victims, prompting Rex and Holiday to follow. They find her with her web of captives deep in the forest area of the Petting Zoo. After a short fight, Beverly is subdued and taken back to her holding cell. All of her prey were freed with no harm done to them, which was integral to the E.V.O.'s survival as White Knight made it clear that if she harmed or killed any of the workers she would be killed herself. Payback She made a cameo in the episode "Payback" as an E.V.O. Dr. Holiday had used to fight off Skalamander. A Family Holiday She would again play a major role in the episode "A Family Holiday", where Dr. Holiday hearing word of a scientist named Doctor Brandon Moses having developed a possible "cure" for incurables, takes a leave of absence from Providence and takes Beverly with her both, in an attempt to develop a cure with Doctor Moses. It's soon revealed that Moses is instead planning to supercharge the incurable E.V.O.s mutations (the promise of a cure simply a way to gather incurables) and auction off the army of E.V.O.s to any warlord with cash. Dr. Moses successfully super charges Beverly's mutation transforming her into a even more spider like form. Under threat from Six, Moses explains that the supercharging machine can be used to reverse the mutations instead and explains how to do so. With Six, Rex and Dr. Holiday's help, she is finally cured at the cost of the machine (which was already damaged from the fighting) and runs into Doctor Holiday's arms. After this, she spends her stay at Providence and Rex takes her on a ride through the Petting Zoo then take her to the mall. Powers and Abilities As an E.V.O., Beverly has all the proportionate abilities of a spider, namely enhanced strength. She was able to cross the Petting Zoo numerous times in minutes, using her agility and spider-like ability to spin webbing. She also has claws that allow her to give devastating blows to foes, but just as well cut through metal as shown in "Lockdown." Her unique abilities were briefly amplified in episode thirty-six, "A Family Holiday," before she was cured by a complex machine, thereby losing all her powers as an E.V.O. Relationships Doctor Holiday Being Holiday's younger sister, they have a typical sibling bond. As seen with Doctor Holiday, they both have a very caring bond about each other. Even as an E.V.O., it was quite obvious that Beverly still had some common sense enough to love Holiday in order to protect or not hurt her. In "A Family Holiday", while being an E.V.O. she receives a teddy bear from Holiday. A brief smile appears across her face before she violently plays with it. After being cured, she runs into her elder sister's arms, hugging her. Rex During her time as an EVO, Beverly had escaped from The Hold, taking people and putting them in a nest in the Petting Zoo. Rex had initially planned to use his BFS on Beverly's EVO form, but stopped when Holiday told him that she was her sister. : "Whoo-hoo! Rex just took me on a ride around the zoo on his cycle!" - Beverly in "A Family Holiday" After Beverly was cured and taken back to Providence, Rex took Beverly on a ride around the Petting Zoo on his motorcycle, which she seemed to enjoy. After approaching Doctor Holiday and Six, Rex voiced his wish to take Beverly to the mall and asked elder Holiday for some money. Smiling, Rebecca took Beverly aside to have a word. Afterwards, Rex offered Beverly his arm to hold, which she accepted, and the two are seen walking away. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Trivia * Beverly is the first fully cured incurable EVO, proving that incurables can be eventually cured. * The way she escaped from the hold (scratched through the lock) implies that she thinks logically to some point (which implies that she might be aware as a human being) 1.04, "Lockdown". * As an E.V.O. she was able to recognize Doctor Holiday to some extent as she barrelled right after Skalemander when he was threatening her. * Before she was cured, Beverly was the only female E.V.O. shown that lacks any humanoid form except for her hair. * In "A Family Holiday" she is named, for the first time, and sucessfully cured in her human form. * According to Dr. Holiday, Beverly was only thirteen years old when she had turned full E.V.O. * Towards the end of the episode, rex can be heard saying he likes beverly more because shes younger. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Spoilers